1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a livestock holder, and more particularly to livestock holder suitable for castrating operation of pig.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the advance of the pig farming, various kinds of technical methods are employed in breeding the livestock with high calorie feed to obtain the meat of good quality in short time. As an important step for obtaining the meat among them, it is common knowlege in veterinary business and the hog raising industry to castrate the male pig.
However, the way of holding the pig during castrating operation remains unchanged or conventional, which is to hold the pig by hands or to tie the pig with a rope to a stke.
Such way is disadvantageous in safety and security. It oftens happens that the pig leg bone is put out of its joint or is broken. Or it often happens that the pig leg becomes swollen or is damaged at its Achilles' tendon. It requires great force to hold the pig. The operation is inefficient. It is difficult to castrate many pigs in continuous operation. The holding method is unstable, and insanitary. Daily works for holding the pigs are troublesome.